The present invention relates to a new and improved sensor assembly which may be utilized to provide an output indicative of the position of a vehicle steering wheel or other rotatable article.
A known sensor assembly includes a rotor on which a permanent magnet is disposed. The permanent magnet has a spiral or curved form. A stator is provided with two gaps. One of the gaps in the stator is a straight, radially extending gap. A magnetic-field-sensitive element is disposed in the straight, radially extending gap. The second gap in the stator has a curved configuration. A sensor assembly having this construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,433,538.